You Steal My Heart (ChanBaek Version)
by ChickenKID
Summary: "Dengar tuan detektif yang terhormat, jangan pernah menyebutku pencuri sialan, karena pencuri adalah seniman yang sangat terampil dalam mencuri barang, sedangkan detektif tak lebih dari sekedar tukang kritik yang mencari-cari kesalahan orang!" kisah seorang detektif dan seorang pencuri, kemanakah takdir akan membawa mereka? ChanBaek Chanyeol & Baekhyun Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**ChanBaek Couple**

 **Tittle** : You Steal My Heart

 **Author:** chickenKID

 **Main Cast** : ChanBaek

 **Other Cast:** Find by yourself

 **Rate** : Aman

 **Genre** : Romance (maybe), entahlah tak terlalu mengerti -_-a

 **Length** : 1 of 2

 **Disclaimer** : ChanBaek milik orangtuanya, SM, dan Tuhan YME, FFnya milik saya, sayanya milik ONEw XDD

 **Warning** : YAOI..AU..OOC..TYPO(S)...BOYS X BOYS = LOVE (ketawa nista XDD)

 **Note** : Saya pernah memposting FF ini tapi dengan main cast HunHan. Sebenarnya FF ini saya buat dari setahun yang lalu dengan main cast ChanBaek. Tapi karena adanya beruta Baek punya pacar saya langsung ganti dengan HunHan karena saya kecewa. Tapi sekarang saya ingin berbagi untuk ChanBaek shipper. Maka dari itu saya posting yang ChanBek Version. FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa hal. Dari manga detektif Conan, series Once Upon A Time, dan saya sedikit memasukan summary dari sebuah novel yang saya lupa judulnya, tapi untuk cerita ini ASLI hasil karya saya. Saya Author yang masih amatir, bagus tak bagus cerita saya nikmati saja ya. Setelah baca kalian WAJIB untuk meninggalkan jejak !

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ !

IF YOU READ, DON'T BE SILENT READERS !

YOSH HAPPY READING ^o^/

* * *

 **Mencintai bukan hanya sekedar menerima kehadiran.**

 **Bukan pula bergandengan tangan hingga semua orang mampu melihat betapa bahagianya kita.**

 **Namun, mencintaimu membuatku belajar banyak hal tentang hidup itu sendiri.**

 **Pertemuan kita adalah pertemuan yang tanpa akhir, pertemuan yang akan selalu menjadi awal di mana cinta itu bersemi.**

 **Aku mencintaimu.**

 **Kau telah mencuri hatiku.**

 **Mungkinkah aku bisa bersamamu?**

* * *

chickenKID's Present

 **You Steal My Heart Chapter 1  
**

Chanyeol PoV

Aku sedang berjalan menyusuri kota tempat tinggalku Seoul. Ini baru saja jam 8 pagi. Aku harus segera pergi ke tempat kerja karena banyak sekali pekerjaan menungguku. Well, sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Park Chanyeol, aku tinggal di kota Seoul, di apartemen yang tak terlalu mewah sendirian karena Orangtuaku tak tinggal di Seoul. Pekerjaanku memang tak terlalu mewah, dengan gaji yang standar, tetapi aku akan selalu melakukan pekerjaanku dengan sepenuh hati karena aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku. Sedari dulu hingga sekarang aku menyukai hal berbau misteri, hal yang membuat otakku bekerja dua kali lipat, logikaku bermain, dan pasti aku sangat menikmati semua itu. Maka dari itu sekarang aku bekerja sebagai detektif, mungkin karena pengaruh novel-novel misteri yang sedari dulu aku baca, membuatku bekerja di kantor kepolisian Seoul sebagai detektif. Yah, karena aku bukan polisi jadi aku tak harus memakai seragam layaknya seorang polisi, walaupun aku bekerja di kantor kepolisian.

Aku berbelok ke sebuah cafe, di mana tempat biasa aku bersarapan.

CRING

Lonceng di pintu berbunyi saat aku membuka pintunya. Aku duduk di tempat biasa, di dekat jendela paling pojok sebelah kiri. Pelayan di cafe itu sudah tahu menu sarapanku. Tak istimewa, hanya 2 potong roti panggang coklat dengan kopi panas tanpa gula. Walaupun begitu tapi itu adalah sarapan favoritku.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan membayarnya, aku keluar dari cafe itu menuju tempat kerjaku. Dari cafe tersebut ke tempat kerjaku tak terlalu jauh. Maka dari itu aku sengaja memilih cafe tersebut untuk sarapan di setiap pagiku.

BRAK

Seseorang menabrakku hingga ia terjatuh. Bukannya sombong, tapi karena dia bertubuh mungil dan aku bertubuh tinggi membuat dirinya terjatuh sedangkan aku masih tetap di posisiku. Dia memakai sweater kebesaran dan memakai kupluk yang membuat wajahnya tertutupi. Aku segera mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya, tetapi ia tak menerima uluran tanganku. Ia segera berdiri seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya tanpa berkata apapun. Setelah itu ia pergi dari hadapanku.

'Orang aneh' batinku. Aku melanjutkan langkahku, namun baru beberapa langkah saja aku segera memegang saku belakang celanaku. Dan dugaanku benar, dompetku hilang. Aku segera menoleh dan melihat orang yang tadi menabrakku masih berjalan dengan cepat di sana. Di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan. Aku segera mengejarnya.

"HEI KAU" aku berteriak padanya. Ia tak menoleh, namun kulihat ia langsung berlari begitu mendengar suaraku. Great, itu membuktikan bahwa dialah pelakunya, yang menyebabkan dompetku hilang.

'Sial, masih terlalu pagi untuk kehilangan dompet' rutukku. Aku terus berlari mengejarnya, kulihat ia memasuki gang yang tak terlalu besar di depan sana. Aku tersenyum, dengan begitu aku lebih leluasa menangkapnya. Aku mempercepat lariku, dengan tubuh tinggi ini langkahku lebih lebar daripada sang pencuri yang kulihat bertubuh mungil itu. Aku hampir dekat dengan tubuhnya dan

GREP

Tertangkap. Aku menangkap pundaknya tak sengaja sedikit mendorong tubuhnya, dalam keadaan berlari seperti itu membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan

BRUK

Ia terjatuh. Aku tersenyum, segera mendekatinya.

"Tertangkap kau, sekarang coba perlihatkan wajahmu" ujarku seraya membalik tubuhnya dan membuka kupluk yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

SRET

Aku membuka kupluknya.

"Aih, boy?" tanyaku melihat ternyata seorang namja laki-laki berwajah imut dengan kulit putihnya yang mulus itu yang mencuri dompetku.

"Ani, Man" jawabnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil batu di dekatnya dan

BUGH

Ia memukulku dengan batu itu, tepat di kepalaku. Aku meringis dan memundurkan tubuhku. Rasanya pusing tiba-tiba menderaku. Kurasakan darah menetes dari pelipisku.

"Aku bukan bocah lelaki tuan, aku seorang lelaki dewasa, jadi jangan memanggilku boy, panggil aku Man" ujar pencuri itu seraya bangun lalu melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Sial" gerutuku.

"Terimakasih atas dompetmu, ah dan maaf atas lukamu itu, tapi aku sama sekali tak menyesal. Annyeong" ujarnya, lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

"HEI KAU, AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU, AKU AKAN MENEMUKANMU" teriakku yang hanya di balas dengan serangan jari tengah ke arahku dengan wajah tersenyum. Shit, bagaimana bisa wajah yang seperti anak laki-laki polos begitu melakukan sesuatu yang kasar padaku. Benar-benar sial.

Masih mengerang karena sakit di kepalaku. Aku mencoba untuk bangkit dari dudukku. Untuk sekarang aku harus segera ke kantor dan meminta seseorang mengobati lukaku. Lihat saja, aku akan menemukanmu pencuri sialan.

.

.

_ChanBaek_

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah terluka dan kehilangan dompetmu?" ujar Kyungsoo, salah satu rekan kerjaku. Dia bekerja di kantor kepolisian bagian kesehatan. Jadi sekarang ini dia sedang mengurus luka di kepalaku.

"Aku sedang terkena sial Kyungsoo-ya, dia benar-benar lincah, gerakannya sangat cepat, walaupun aku sempat berhasil menangkapnya mana kutahu dia akan melayangkan batu itu padaku."

"Aish, kau memang ceroboh"

"Jangan menasehatiku, kau bukan ibuku, Awww appo" lirihku saat Kyungsoo malah menekan lukaku.

"Bodoh, aku hanya khawatir padamu" ujarnya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ne, gomawo, tapi tenang saja, pencuri itu akan menyesal karena ia telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah" ujarku menyeringai.

"Ne, ne, aku yakin kau dapat menangkapnya" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Baby, sedang apa kau di sini dengan orang menyebalkan seperti dia?" seseorang mengintrupsi kami. Yah, sebut saja dia Kai, seorang Polisi dengan wajah mesumnya. Ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo, ah aku malas mengatakan hal ini, tapi KAI ITU KEKASIH KYUNGSOO. Jangan tanya padaku, mungkin sebentar lagi dunia kiamat karena bahkan saat ini banyak pasangan sesama jenis berkeliaran di negeri ini. Aku langsung merinding seketika.

"Aku baru saja merawat lukanya, dia baru saja di serang seorang pencuri dan mendapat hadiah pukulan batu di kepalanya" ujar Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai.

"Aish, kau memang detektif bodoh, selalu sial karena ceroboh. Aku tak mengerti detektif bodoh sepertimu dapat bekerja di kantor kepolisian pusat" ujar Kai menghinaku beserta dengan gelengan kepalanya sambil melihatku.

"Sialan kau Kai, terus saja hina aku sampai kau puas" ujarku. Dia hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Jangan cemburu hanya karena Kyungsoo mengobati lukaku" ujarku.

"Aku tak cemburu karena Kyungsoo tak akan pernah tertarik dengan detektif bodoh sepertimu" ujarnya, lalu ia menarik Kyungsoo dan menciumnya di hadapanku. Sial, aku sangat ingin memukulnya, itu sangat-sangat menjijikan.

Setelah ia mencium Kyungsoo, ia menarik Kyungsoo dan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku seperti mengejek. Aih, aku tak habis pikir betapa kekanakannya dia. Ia menarik Kyungsoo meninggalkanku. Aku hanya tersenyum, yah walaupun begitu mereka berdua adalah temanku, teman terdekatku di banding dengan rekan kerjaku yang lain. Karena mungkin hanya aku yang dapat menerima hubungan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Kai dan Kyungsoo menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari yang lain. Tetapi aku mengetahuinya, karena yah kau tahu pekerjaanku sebagai detektif jadi sangat mudah sekali menganalisis orang lain. Jadi hanya padaku mereka tak sungkan memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka. Meskipun terkadang membuatku jijik. Tapi justru mereka (tepatnya Kai) sangat senang mengerjaiku akan hal itu.

Aku segera bergegas ke meja kerjaku untuk mengurus beberapa kasus yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi. Yah, mungkin selain mengurus beberapa kasus juga aku akan menyelidiki siapa pencuri yang berani mencuri dompetku dan melukai kepalaku.

Chanyeol PoV End

.

.

_ChanBaek_

.

.

Baekhyun PoV

Hari ini aku tak ada kerjaan. Karena kemarin baru saja aku mendapatkan hadiah besar. Aku baru saja mendapatkan dompet seorang detektif yang isinya lumayan mengejutkan. Meskipun memang aku salah memilih target karena pasti aku harus berurusan dengan seorang detektif, tapi dalam atm tabungan detektif itu banyak sekali uangnya. Untuk membobol atm seseorang sudah bukan masalah besar bagi seorang pencuri profesional sepertiku. Dan tenang saja, aku tak menghabiskannya sendiri, karena aku membaginya dengan rekan-rekan kerjaku yang lainnya. Ah, membicarakan tentang rekan kerja, aku termasuk kedalam perserikatan kelompok pencuri nasional. Yah, namanya memang keren, tapi pekerjaannya memang sangat kotor. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak punya orangtua sejak aku lahir, aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Jadi untuk mendapatkan uang aku hanya dapat melakukan ini. Aku sudah menjadi seorang pencuri sejak umur 15 tahun. Memang itu pekerjaan yang penuh dengan resiko, tapi sejak berumur 17 tahun aku di ajak oleh seseorang yang memergokiku sedang mencuri untuk masuk kelompok pencuri itu. Di sanalah aku di bina untuk menjadi pencuri profesional. Dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Meskipun begitu aku sangat senang karena aku merasa punya keluarga.

Aku sangat bosan. Aku duduk di kursi pinggir jalan. Berharap mendapatkan target empuk untuk pekerjaanku. Sampai pada saat itu mataku tertuju pada mobil VW berwarna hitam yang terpakir di dekat gang kecil di sana.

'Sasaran empuk' batinku. Aku beranjak dari dudukku, menuju tempat mobil itu terparkir. Aku melihat keadaan sebentar seraya membawa pisau yang tersimpan di sakuku. Ku tusuk pinggir kaca jendela pintu mobil tersebut menyebabkan bunyi

KLEK

Tanda kunci pintu mobil sudah terbuka. Aku langsung tersenyum. Ini pekerjaan mudah untuk pencuri profesional sepertiku. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Ku bawa kawat yang tersimpan di sakuku, kuputar kawat tersebut sedemikian rupa. Ujung yang runcing ku arahlan ke lubang kunci mobil, ku coba menyalakan mesinnya dan

BRRMMM

Berhasil. Mobilnya berhasil menyala. Aku semakin mengembangkan senyumku. Dan aku memindahkan gigi, lalu ku lajukan mobil tersebut. Dapat satu mobil itu lumayan menguntungkan. Aku masih tersenyum sambil mengendarai mobil tersebut.

"Seharusnya mengendarai mobil itu dengan menggunakan kuncinya, bukan dengan kawat seperti itu"

Suara yang berat mengejutkanku. Membuat mobil yang kukendarai oleng dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan.

"AWAS, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak namja yang mengintrupsiku. Dia tiba-tiba muncul dari kursi belakang.

"PRIIIT" tiba-tiba suara peluit polisi terdengar.

'Ini gawat' batinku. Tiba-tiba namja tersebut langsung mencabut kawat di lubang kunci dan menggantinya dengan kunci yang ku yakin itu kunci mobil yang asli.

Tok tok tok

Polisi itu mengetuk kaca jendela. Aku menghela napas.

"Bukalah, kau tenang saja, tak usah tegang" ujar namja di belakangku. Aku tak pernah menoleh melihat namja itu. Tapi kuyakin ia pria dewasa karena suaranya yang berat menyiratkan usianya yang tak lagi muda. Mungkin.

Kubuka jendela mobil berusaha untuk tenang. Aku tersenyum pada polisi itu.

"Maaf, bisa saya lihat SIM dan STNK mobil anda?" ujar polisi tersebut.

'Tamatlah riwatku' batinku.

"Ku mohon maafkan sepupu kecil saya ini. Dia sedang belajar menyetir. Dan kujamin dia tak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti barusan lagi" ujar namja di belakangku. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu membungkukan badanku pada polisi itu. Kulihat sepertinya polisi itu sedang berpikir. Aku memperlihatkan senyum memelasku.

"Baiklah, tolong awasi sepupu kecilmu ini, jangan sampai meresahkan pengendara lainnya" ujar polisi itu. Aku langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, josonghamnida" ujar namja itu. Lalu polisi tersebut pergi meninggalkanku. Aku sedikit menghela napasku. Tinggal satu lagi masalahnya. Namja di belakangku ini. Namja pemilik mobil yang kucuri ini.

"Sepupu kecil eoh? Maaf saja aku bukan anak kecil" ujarku. Dengan perlahan menoleh ke belakang tempat namja itu berada. Dan langsung membuatku berhenti bernapas untuk beberapa detik saat melihat wajahnya. Dia...

"Annyeong boy, kita bertemu lagi" ujarnya. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku. Dia namja yang baru saja kemarin ku curi dompetnya. Dia namja yang baru saja kemarin kupukul kepalanya dengan batu. Dia detektif itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku akan menemukanmu" ujarnya seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi rapinya. Aku hanya dapat menelan ludahku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap wajahku.

"Aish, meskipun kau bilang kau bukan anak kecil, wajahmu ini yang menunjukan bahwa kau masih kecil" ujarnya dan

GREP

Ia mengangkat daguku dan memaksaku untuk menatap matanya. Meskipun bibirnya tersenyum lebar, tapi matanya sangat mengintimidasi. Membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau mengembalikan dompetku, pencuri sialan" ujarnya dengan nada rendah penuh penekanan. Aku tak menjawabnya, aku hanya diam dan menatap wajahnya.

"Kau tak mendengar eoh? Kembalikan dompetku pencuri sialan" yah, detektif menyebalkan. Meskipun aku memang seorang pencuri, tapi aku bukan orang sialan. Aku sedikit tersinggung ia menyebutku pencuri sialan.

"Oh tuan detektif yang terhormat, seharusnya kau tahu pencuri sepertiku tak akan mungkin menyimpan dompetmu itu dengan utuh" ujarku. Ia membulatkan matanya, meskipun memang matanya sudah bulat, terlihat sangat jelas keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Kau bilang apa sialan?" tanyanya seraya menekan cengakramannya di daguku.

"Meskipun aku mengulang kata-kataku, kuyakin kau sudah tahu maksudku kan?" ujarku. Lalu dengan perlahan aku mengambil senjataku. Senjata yang biasa ku gunakan dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini.

CROT CROT CROT

Tiga kali kutembakan senjataku pada mata detektif itu. Tembakan merica cair yang kuyakin akan membuat matanya perih. Dan benar saja. Ia memekik dan langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di daguku. Ia langsung mengusap-usap matanya.

"Kurang ajar kau pencuri sialan. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu" ujarnya menggerutu. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dengar detektif yang terhormat, jangan pernah menyebutku pencuri sialan, karena pencuri adalah seniman yang sangat terampil dalam mencuri barang, sedangkan detektif tak lebih dari sekedar tukang kritik yang mencari-cari kesalahan orang" ujarku. Lalu kubuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari meninggalkan detektif itu. Yang kudengar dia hanya berteriak

"KU YAKIN AKU AKAN SELALU MENEMUKANMU SIALAN" dan aku hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Baekhyun PoV END

.

.

_ChanBaek_

.

.

Chanyeol PoV

"Aku tak habis pikir detektif sepertimu selalu kalah oleh pencuri itu" ujar Kyungsoo. Kali ini dia sedang mengobati mataku.

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia bodoh dan ceroboh" yang ini suara Kai. Perkataannya selalu menyebalkan.

"Terserah kalian mau berkata apa. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah mengejar pencuri sialan itu. Dia memang cerdik, tapi aku tak akan kalah cerdik darinya" jawabku mantap.

"Dengan kekalahan yang sama terjadi dua kali seperti ini kau masih mengelak kalau kau bodoh eoh?" ujar Kai. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hei, aku berhasil menjebaknya untuk mencuri mobilku dan aku hampir berhasil menangkapnya"

"Hanya hampir Yeol, dan akhirnya kau gagal lagi" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aish, kalian berdua selalu meremehkanku. Tenang saja, meskipun ia berhasil kabur tapi aku akan selalu menemukannya. Tunggu saja waktunya" ujarku menyeringai. Dan mereka hanya diam tak menghiraukanku. Aish, memang pasangan yang menyebalkan.

.

.

_ChanBaek_

.

.

Aku sedang beroprasi, memata-matai keadaan di jalan raya. Yang kutahu pencuri itu memang selalu beroprasi di daerah keramaian. Aku mengintai dengan santai di kursi jalan raya, dengan memakai kacamata hitam, pakaian yang biasa saja persis seperti pemuda narsis yang kuyakin tak akan membuat orang curiga kalau aku ini sedang memata-matai. Dan tepat sasaran, kulihat namja yang memakai sweater kebesaran dan memakai kupluk sehingga menutupi wajahnya dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Aku menyeringai.

'Lihatlah boy, aku selalu menemukanmu' ujarku. Lalu aku beranjak dari dudukku.

 _'_ _Dengar detektif yang terhormat, jangan pernah menyebutku pencuri sialan, karena pencuri adalah seniman yang sangat terampil dalam mencuri barang, sedangkan detektif tak lebih dari sekedar tukang kritik yang mencari-cari kesalahan orang'_ aku jadi ingat kata-katanya kemarin. Membuatku kesal seketika. Bagaimana bisa pencuri sialan sepertinya menyebut detektif itu sekedar tukang kritik yang mencari-cari kesalahan orang eoh? Sudah jelas dia membuat kesalahan. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya? Dasar menyebalkan.

Aku mendekatinya yang kulihat ia akan menjalankan aksinya. Saat ia akan menabrak orang aku segera menariknya. Kulihat dia terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa melepaskan kecamataku. Aku menariknya menjauh dari keramaian, tepat setelah melihat gang sempit aku menariknya ke sana. Sempit dan sepi, sepertinya tempat yang cocok untuk menyiksa orang. Aku bersorak dalam hati.

BRAK

Aku mendorongnya ke dinding di ujung gang sempit tersebut. Aku membuka kacamataku seraya tersenyum.

"Annyeong, bertemu lagi denganku. Kuharap kau tak bosan ne" ujarku. Kulihat ia memutar bola matanya malas. Aih, aku juga malas bertemu dengannya. Kalau saja urusanku dengannya sudah beres aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Kubawa sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketku. Lalu

CEKLEK

Ku borgol tangan kanannya. Ya, aku membawa borgol dari jaketku. Dan memakaikannya ke tangan kanan pencuri sialan itu. Sedangakan yang satunya ku borgol ke tangan kiriku. Ku lihat dia terkejut.

"Dengan begini kau tak akan bisa lari dariku" ujarku penuh kemenangan. Sebenarnya borgol ini ku dapat dari Kai. Lebih tepatnya aku mencurinya karena Kai tak mau memberikan pinjam borgol ini padaku. Tapi tenang saja, setelah semua ini selesai aku akan mengembalikannya lagi pada Kai.

"Jadi boy, aku ingin kau mengembalikan dompetku" ujarku. Ia terlihat menghela napas.

"Arra, tapi sudah kubilang kalau dompetmu itu sudah tak utuh lagi isinya"

"Aku tahu, yang penting kau kembalikan dompetku dan lencana detektifku" ia menatapku.

"Baiklah, dompetnya ada di markasku. Aku akan mengambilnya. Tapi kau harus melepaskan borgol ini" ujarnya.

"Tidak bisa, aku tahu kau akan melakukan sesuatu padaku lagi. Kali ini aku tak akan kalah" jawabku. Ia menghela napas lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku ke markasku" ujarnya. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengerti ia selalu menyebut 'markas' bukan rumah. Apa ia terjerat dengan kelompok penjahat besar? Kalau benar begitu bukankah ini kesempatan untukku mengungkap kelompok penjahat besar? Aih, ini sungguh menarik.

Lalu aku mengikutinya. Kami menaiki bus dan duduk bersebelahan. Memang kami jadi pusat perhatian karena tanganku dan tangannya terborgol. Tapi aku tak terlalu peduli. Kulihat dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia malu. Tak tahukan ia bahwa mencuri itu bahkan perbuatan yang sangat memalukan? Ia terlihat masih sangat muda meskipun aku tak yakin berapa umurnya karena dia selalu menyebut dirinya bukan anak kecil. Wajahnya kecil dan kulitnya putih mulus dan sangat halus waktu kemarin aku sempat menyentuh wajahnya. Jika di lihat ia seperti anak polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. Padahal ia pencuri menyebalkan yang bahkan mungkin sudah menggaet beberapa banyak harta orang lain. Dunia memang kejam, sesungguhnya mungkin dia bisa jadi namja yang baik. Tunggu

Memukul kepalaku hingga berdarah.

Menyemprot mataku dengan cairan menyebalkan yang membuat mataku perih.

Aih, dilihat dari manapun perbuatannya memang sungguh menyebalkan. Dia tak termaafkan. Setelah dompetku kembali aku akan menangkapnya. Lihat saja nanti.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam. Ia akhirnya mengisyaratkan untuk turun. Dan kamipun turun dari bis, di daerah yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di tempat asing ini sepanjang hidupku tinggal di Seoul. Ia berjalan dan karena tangan kami terborgol aku mengikutinya. Sampai pada saat kami tiba di sebuah gedung yang lumayan besar tapi sepertinya sedikit tidak terurus dan sepi. Kulihat ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik padaku.

"Kau yakin hanya akan membawa dompetmu kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sungguh isi dompetmu sudah tak utuh lagi. Aku sudah peringatkan padamu" ujarnya.

"Arra, aku hanya ingin dompetku kembali, itu barang yang sangat penting. Dan aku membutuhkan lencana detektifku, kuyakin kau tak membuangnya kan?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membuka borgol ini" ujarnya seraya menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

"Wae?" tanyaku heran.

"Dengar ! Jika kau ingin dompetmu kembali dan keluar dari sini dengan selamat, kau harus menuruti perkataanku" ujarnya sedikit berbisik.

"Wae?" tanyaku lagi. Aku memang sangat penasaran, memangnya kenapa?

"Di dalam sana tempat orang-orang sepertiku. Jika mereka tahu bahwa kau seorang detektif maka kau akan habis di sini. Maka dari itu berpura-puralah kau itu temanku, aku akan membawa dompetmu kembali. Sebagai gantinya, kau jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku lagi. Arra?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan ia kembali menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Aku mengerti apa maksudnya, karena itu aku segera mengambil kunci borgol dan membuka borgol yang berada di tangan kami. Kulihat ia menghela napas dan kembali berbisik.

"Ingat, jangan membuat orang curiga jika kau masih ingin selamat" bisiknya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu ia berjalan sambil menggengam tanganku.

DEG

Hatiku mencelos saat tiba-tiba saja ia menggengam tanganku. Kurasakan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Jujur sebenarnya aku tak terlalu takut meskipun ia sudah memperingatiku untuk berhati-hati. Sungguh aku tak takut karena aku sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan penjahat. Tapi saat kurasakan tangannya bergetar sambil menggenggamku membuatku sedikit mengerti, mungkin dialah yang merasa cemas dan takut. Aku hanya tersenyum, memang sebenarnya dia hanya namja biasa yang polos. Sayang dia harus berada di dunia yang kejam seperti ini.

Kubalas genggaman tangannya mencoba membuatnya tenang. Kuarasakan getarannya sedikit mereda. Aku sedikit tersenyum, ini pengalaman pertamaku untuk sedikit peduli pada musuhku (penjahat). Karena bagaimanapun detektif tak boleh lemah di hadapan musuhnya. Dan bagaimanapun detektif harus menaklukan musuhnya dengan cepat. Yah, mungkin aku hanya sedikit memberikan waktu untuknya. Sampai waktunya tiba, aku baru bisa menangkapnya.

KRIEETTT

Pintu gerbang yang lebih mirip seperti pintu garasi terbuka. Ia menarikku masuk ke dalam gedung yang ia sebut markasnya.

"Oy Bacon, kemana saja kau? Apa yang kau dapat hari ini?" seseorang mengintrupsi kami. Seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu, rambut ala spike berwarna coklat dan menurutku sedikit tampan kuperkirakan ia masih muda karena wajahnya terlihat kekanakan.

"Annyeong Sehun-ah, err sayangnya hari ini aku belum mendapatkan apapun" ujar Bacon. Well, aku tak tahu siapa nama pencuri ini, karena kudengar tadi temannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Bacon jadi aku hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Yah sayang sekali Bakhyunnie, aku dan Sehunnie sudah berhasil mendapat 4 target" yang ini ujar seorang namja yang tiba-tiba mendekati Sehun dan merangkulnya. Seorang namja yang lebih pendek dari Sehun, dengan wajah kecil dan senyum manis. Bibirnya kecil mungil. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu yakin dia seorang namja jika saja aku tak melihat jakun yang terpampang di lehernya.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong dia siapa?" tanya Sehun. Mungkin yang dia maksud itu aku.

"Ah, tenang saja dia temanku" jawab Baekhyun.

"Teman? Sejak kapan kau punya teman?" suara berat tiba-tiba menghampiri. Kulihat seorang namja tinggi yang kuperkirakan lebih tinggi dariku menghampiri kami.

"Eoh? A-aku ba-baru saja berteman hari ini. Yah hari ini" kudengar nada gugup dari si Bacon atau Baekhyunnie atau siapapun pencuri ini.

"Annyeonghasaeyo, Chanyeol imnida. Aku temannya Bacon, ah Baekhyunnie, ah orang ini" ujarku seraya membungkukkan badanku. Pencuri itu masih menggenggam tanganku, kali ini semakin erat. Kurasakan keringat dari tangannya. Aih, dia benar-benar sedang tegang sepertinya.

Kulihat namja tinggi itu menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Hello, aku memang tampan, tapi jika dilihat seperti itu oleh seorang namja aku sedikit merinding.

"Boleh aku ke kamarku sebentar dengannya?" ujar pencuri itu. Setelah lama menunggu jawaban, kulihat namja tinggi itu mengangguk. Lalu pencuri itu kembali menarikku masuk ke gedung itu. Aku tak tahu ini sebenarnya tempat apa. Tapi penerangan di sini sangatlah temaram. Aku tak terlalu bisa melihat jelas. Dan di sini sangatlah sepi. Apa benar ini adalah markas kelompok jahat? Tapi sepertinya ini lebih cocok disebut dengan markas gelandangan mungkin. Aku tak menyangka orang-orang yang tadi kulihat mempunyai wajah yang menurutku bagus itu tinggal di sini. Ini benar-benar gelap. Kulihat sebuah pintu coklat kalau aku tak salah melihat warnanya di sana. Pencuri itu membuka pintu itu dan

SRASH

Aku langsung menutup mataku tatkala cahaya memasuki retinaku. Itu terlalu terang, mungkin karena sedari tadi aku berada di tempat gelap membuat mataku tak bisa membiaskan cahaya yang terlalu terang. Kurasakan pencuri itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Omo, perasaan apa ini? Aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang seharusnya kugenggam. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. Aigoo Park Chanyeol, jangan mulai gila.

Kulihat ia langsung menuju lemari yang ada di ruangan itu. Di sana terdapat dua tempat tidur, dua lemari dan dua meja. Kuakin ini adalah kamar yang pencuri itu maksud. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiriku dan menyodorkan dompetku.

"Igo" ujarnya. Aku langsung tersenyum senang mendapatkan dompetku kembali. Saat aku akan mengambilnya ia kembali menariknya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa isi dompet itu tak lagi utuh. Selain uang aku tak mengambil apapun lagi. Setelah ini kau janji tak akan mengganggu kehidupanku lagi kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia kembali menyodorkan dompetku. Aku segera mengambilnya. Saat kulihat, benar saja yang ia katakan, uangku semua raib, tak tersisa sedikitpun. Aku langsung menatapnya. Dan dia hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Aigoo, dia memang pencuri sialan.

Setelah itu dia kembali menggenggam tanganku dan keluar dari kamarnya itu. Kembali ke ruangan remang-remang tadi.

"Emh, Kris Hyung, aku akan mengantar temanku pulang dulu ne" ujarnya pada namja tinggi tadi yang kuyakin namanya Kris. Kulihat namja itu hanya melirik sebentar dan mengangguk. Lalu pencuri itu menarikku. Kali ini ia sedikit cepat berjalan, membuatku seperti terseret olehnya. Entah mengapa ia terlihat sungguh tak sabaran. Tapi karena itu dompet yang tadi kugenggam di tanganku terjatuh.

"Hei tunggu" ujarku. Pencuri itu masih terus saja menarikku.

"Hei dompetku terjatuh" ujarku. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung berbalik.

"Detektif Park eoh?"

DEG

Suara berat membuat jantungku berdegup seketika.

"Byun Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau berteman dengan seorang detektif eoh?" ujar suara berat itu lagi. Membuatku dan pencuri itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana namja tinggi itu memegang dompetku dan lencana detektifku.

Kurasakan tangan yang menggenggamku kembali bergetar. Waktu terasa lambat bagiku. Aku memang sudah terbiasa menghadapi penjahat, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau ini sedikit berbeda

BUGH

Ya, sedikit berbeda. Kurasakan pukulan telak mengenai tulang rusukku. Setelah tadi namja tinggi itu memisahkan genggaman tangan kami. Ia mendorongku dan memukulku tepat di tulang rusukku.

"Hwang Zi Tao, kemari" ujarnya dengan suara berat dengan mata mengintimidasiku. Kurasakan darah tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku.

"Ne gege?" seorang namja bermata panda menghampiri kami. Kulihat pencuri itu hanya menatapku simpatik. Oh yeah, sekarang aku sedang berada di antara kumpulan para pencuri. Kyungsoo dan Kai benar, aku hanya seorang detektif bodoh yang bahkan tak bisa menangkap pencuri sialan sepertinya dan malah terjebak di markasnya.

"Mari kita bersenang-senang dengan detektif ini" ujar Kris. Dan

BUGH

Ia menendang wajahku. Tepat di sudut bibir kiriku. Rasanya perih. Namun aku masih bangkit. Aku tak melawan karena

BUGH

Mereka tak memberikan kesempatan untukku melawan. Kali ini tendangan di dadaku. Aigoo, rasanya sekujur tubuhku sakit.

"Hyung sudah hentikan" kudengar suara pencuri itu memohon. Aku hanya tersenyum meremehkan, hei bukankah ini rencanamu eoh? Menjebakku agar masuk ke markasmu dan menghabisiku. Aku tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap matanya. Tapi

DEG

Hatiku mencelos lagi saat kulihat air mata di pipinya. Apa ia menangis melihatku babak belur seperti ini? Tapi untuk apa ia menangisi orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya?

"Hyung, Tao, kumohon hentikan" ujarnya lagi saat mereka kembali memukuliku. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah. Sekujur tubuhku sakit. Aku seperti namja lemah yang tak bisa menolong diri sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau membelanya eoh? Dia ini detektif, kau tahu, dengan membawanya kesini sama saja seperti bunuh diri. Dia harus dihabisi" ujar Kris. Aku sudah terbatuk. Darah sudah beberapa kali keluar dari mulutku.

"Mian Hyung" ujar pencuri itu dan

BRAK

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun kudengar suara keras di depanku. Dan teriakan

"GEGE" namja bermata panda itu berteriak.

"Mianhae Hyung, Tao, aku sungguh minta maaf" ujar pencuri itu. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Kulihat kursi kayu yang sudah berserakan di sana. Sepertinya baru saja pencuri itu melayangkan kursi itu pada Kris. Dia langsung memapahku keluar dari sana.

"Kau harus kuat untuk berlari, kalau tidak kita akan tertangkap" ujarnya aku hanya mengangguk. Dan aku mulai berlari bersamanya. Dengan tangannya yang kembali menggenggam tanganku. Aku tak mengerti situasi apa sekarang ini. Yang kutahu, ia baru saja menolongku, menyelamatkan nyawaku yang bisa saja melayang di tangan mereka. Mereka terlalu bringas dan menakutkan.

"Hosh hosh hosh" napas kami sama-sama tak teratur. Tapi kami sudah mulai jauh dari tempat tadi. Kulihat jalanan agak sepi dan tubuhku masih terasa nyeri.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya.

"Sudah seperti ini kuyakin kau tahu bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja" jawabku. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya persis seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jika kau ingin keluar dengan selamat, kau harus menuruti apa kataku. Kau malah menjatuhkan dompetmu dan mengacaukan semuanya"

"Kau yang menarikku dengan tidak sabaran. Makanya aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan dompetku" jawabku.

"Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu waktu kematianku, Andwee~" ujarnya merajuk seraya berjongkok dan menangis.

"Kau telah menyelamatkanku. Jangan menyesal seperti itu. Kau terlihat sangat putus asa" ujarku.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyesal eoh? Andai kau tak mengganggu hidupku, aku tak akan pernah membantumu dan berada di situasi sekarang"

"Sekarang kau malah menyalahkanku. Bukankah kau yang pertama kali mengganggu hidupku eoh?"

"Itulah yang aku sesali. Kenapa aku harus mencuri dompetmu. Aku tahu berurusan dengan seorang detektif memang masalah yang besar. Sekarang aku tak tahu kemana aku harus pulang. Aku yakin Kris Hyung tak akan memaafkanku. Dan aku tak tahu sekarang aku harus tinggal di mana. UWAAAHHH HIDUPKU KACAU" ujarnya lalu menangis meraung-raung. Aigoo, kemana hilangnya pencuri sialan yang omongannya sok itu? Sekarang dia terlihat sangat cengeng.

"Tinggal saja denganku" dan dengan itu ia menghentikan tangisannya seraya menatapku. Ia segera bangkit dari jongkoknya.

"Mwo?"

"Tinggalah denganku. Di tempatku. Kau baru saja menyelamatkan nyawaku. Bukankah aku berhutang padamu?" ujarku. Dia masih tak menjawab dan hanya menatapku.

"Aku serius. Kau tahu, kelihatannya pertemuan kita memang tak seharusnya terjadi. Tapi pertemuan itu seperti takdir yang tak dapat dihindari. Sepertinya kau memang harus bertemu denganku. Dengan semua kejadian ini mungkin aku memang harus membawamu pergi dari sana. Membuat hidupmu lebih berarti dengan tak melakukan hal seperti mencuri lagi. Jadi maukah kau ikut denganku dan tinggal denganku?" tanyaku. Dan ia langsung tertawa. Orang aneh, baru saja ia menangis, dan sekarang ia malah tertawa.

"Kau tahu, sekarang ini kau seperti sedang melamarku" ujarnya masih dengan tawanya.

"Mwo? Aigoo, aku tak melamarmu, lagipula kau ini seorang namja, dan aku masih normal. Aku hanya ingin membalas perlakuanmu karena kau telah menyelamatkanku"

"Meskipun aku sudah mencuri dompetmu?" tanyanya.

"Ne"

"Meskipun uangnya tak tersisa sedikitpun?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Meskipun atmmu sudah terkuras habis?"

"Ne. Eoh MWO?" aku terkaget. Dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang kan pencuri sepertiku tak mungkin membiarkan isi dompet yang dicurinya utuh. Dan untuk tawaran tinggal bersama aku terima. Mulai saat ini mohon bantuannya" ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badannya. Aish, sekali pencuri sialan tetap pencuri sialan. Untung saja dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Jika tidak ia tak akan selamat. Dan akhirnya ia kubawa ke apartemenku. Entahlah bagaimana hidupku nanti saat apartemenku bertambah satu orang pencuri menyebalkan sepertinya.

 **To Be** **Continued**

* * *

Ingin dilanjut?

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review xixixi

Yosh review jusaeyo

*TebarSenyumnyaONEw


	2. Chapter 2

**ChanBaek Couple**

 **Tittle** : You Steal My Heart

 **Author:** chickenKID

 **Main Cast** : ChanBaek

 **Other Cast:** Find by yourself

 **Rate** : Aman

 **Genre** : Romance (maybe), entahlah tak terlalu mengerti -_-a

 **Length** : LONGSHOOT

 **Disclaimer** : ChanBaek milik orangtuanya, SM, dan Tuhan YME, FFnya milik saya, sayanya milik ONEw XDD

 **Warning** : YAOI..AU..OOC..TYPO(S)...BOYS X BOYS = LOVE (ketawa nista XDD)

 **Note :** Maaf atas keterlambatannya, semoga masih ada yang mau baca lanjutan FF ini geh Aamiin xD

* * *

 ** _Kalau saja aku tak begitu, kini bagaimana aku?_**

 **_Kalau saja aku tak di situ, kini di mana aku?_**

 **_Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku?_**

 **_Kini kalau aku di sini, kelak di mana aku?_**

 **_Tak tahu kelak, ataupun dulu, sekarang hanya tahu kini aku di sini, kini aku begini._**

 **_Dan kini yang kutahu, aku melihatmu._**

 **_Kini aku berada di hatimu._**

* * *

chickenKID's Present

 **You Steal My Heart Chap 2**

"Aww, pelan-pelan bodoh, ini sangat sakit"

"Ne, aku tahu, makanya kau jangan bergerak dan aku tidak bodoh"

"Aww, aish kau itu tak bisa lembut sedikit apa? Sialan" Pencuri itu sedang mengobatiku. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar tidak lembut. Dan itu memperparah rasa sakitku. Ia tiba-tiba mengghentikan gerakannya.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tak bisakah kau tak berkata kasar padaku eoh? Pencuri sialan, bodoh, sialan. Aku tak suka disebut seperti itu. Lagipula aku punya nama" ujarnya.

"Mwo? Nama? Aku tak ingat kau pernah menyebutkan namamu" jawabku. Ia langsung menatapku.

"Ah aku lupa. Kita bahkan belum berkenalan kan? Aigoo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Sebut saja aku Baekhyun" ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Setelah beberapa kejadian menimpa kami. Sekarang baru saja kami resmi berkenalan. Memang aneh, tapi aku malah menjabat tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol" ujarku.

"Arra, bukankah itu terpampang jelas di lencana detektifmu?" ujarnya. Dan sekarang aku baru teringat.

"Omo, dompetku tertinggal lagi" ujarku menepuk jidat. Sia-sialah aku kesana mempertaruhkan nyawaku tapi apa yang kuinginkan tak kembali.

"Igo" ujarnya mengembalikan dompetku.

"Kau mengambilnya?" ia hanya mengangguk. Refleks aku langsung memeluknya.

"Gomawo, jinjja gomawo" ujarku. Dan setelah sadar aku langsung melepaskannya.

"Ah, mian. Aku terlalu senang" ujarku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin dompet itu kembali padahal isi dompetnya sudah tak utuh lagi eoh?" tanyanya.

"Karena sejarah dompet ini sudah terlalu banyak. Aku tak rela untuk membiarkannya hilang begitu saja. Dan ini adalah barang yang sangat penting bagiku" ujarku seraya memperlihatkan lencana detektifku.

"Sepertinya kau sangat bangga dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang detektif" ujarnya.

"Tentu saja aku bangga, karena itu adalah pekerjaan yang kuimpikan sejak kecil. Dan sepertinya kau juga sangat bangga dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang pencuri" ujarku dia langsung menatapku. Aigoo, aku tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaannya.

"Ah mian, aku tak bermaksud"

"Arra, aku tahu. Dan kau benar, aku juga bangga sebagai seorang pencuri. Karena pencuri adalah seniman-"

"Yang sangat terampil dalam mencuri barang. Ya aku tahu, aku sangat ingat ucapanmu saat itu. Sedangkan detektif tak lebih dari tukang kritik yang mencari-cari kesalahan orang. Betapa sombongnya dirimu itu, dan di sana aku tahu kalau kau memang sangat bangga menjadi seorang pencuri" potongku. Kudengar ia hanya terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, walaupun detektif dan pencuri sebenarnya terpisahkan oleh langit dan bumi, tapi jika diselidiki asalnya, mereka sama-sama orang lancang yang menggunakan kunci bernama keingintahuan untuk membongkar sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari manusia" ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya daripada jadi seorang pencuri kau lebih cocok jadi sastrawan. Kata-katamu sok puitis tapi menusuk"

"Ne, ne, lagipula menjadi seorang pencuri bukanlah keinginanku" ujarnya. Ia melihat langit-langit ruang tamuku seperti menewarang.

"Kau tahu, tak ada yang dapat memprediksi hidup kita di masa depan. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur aku tak mau menjadi seorang pencuri" aku memandang wajahnya yang sedang menerawang itu.

"Dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi guru TK atau SD, karena aku sangat menyukai anak kecil. Tapi dunia yang kejam ini terpaksa membuatku melupakan angan-anganku. Akhirnya aku malah terjerat pada kelompok besar pencuri nasional" ujarnya sambil tersenyum pahit. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak menyesal dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi sesuatu yang selalu membuatku takut setiap hari adalah wajah orang-orang yang baru saja kucuri. Bagaimana mereka kehilangan harta mereka. Bagaimana jika harta itu sebenarnya sangat diperlukan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada yang aku perlukan. Aku sangat takut, takut pada kesalahanku sendiri. Terkadang aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Apa aku masih pantas di dunia ini? Apa aku masih dibutuhkan di dunia ini? Apa aku masih dapat termaafkan sedangkan dosa-dosa yang kutanggung sudah sangat banyak?" ujarnya lalu ia menatapku dengan mata yang menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Aku takut, apa sebenarnya aku masih dapat di terima di dunia ini atau tidak?" ujarnya dan airmatapun lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis di hadapanku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Siapa yang menyangka aku menjadi tempat curhat seorang pencuri sepertinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu, untuk apa aku hidup. Di dunia ini tak ada yang membutuhkanku. Sejak awal aku lahir aku dibuang oleh orangtuaku di tempat menyebalkan yang bernama panti asuhan. Sejak awal aku lahir aku memang sudah menyesali kelahiranku di dunia. Aku sudah tahu bahwa aku tak akan bahagia. Tapi di markas itu aku merasa aku punya keluarga. Aku merasa bahagia karena ada tempat pulang. Dan sekarang aku kehilangan semuanya. Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih berguna hidup di dunia ini atau tidak" dan ia mulai menangis tersedu. Sungguh aku sangat merasa bersalah. Kubawa dirinya kepelukanku. Ku usap kepalanya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau tahu, semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Semua orang pernah melakukan hal buruk. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, tak ada kata terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kau bukannya tak berguna, buktinya kau menyelamatkan nyawaku dan aku berhutang padamu. Kau tak perlu merasa sendirian, karena sekarang kau punya aku untuk berbagi. Kau tenang saja" ujarku menenangkannya. Dan dia mulai membalas pelukanku erat. Dan menelusupkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kurasakan bajuku basah karena air matanya. Kubiarkan dia mendengar detak jantungku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Detak jantung yang mulai berdetak tak karuan. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku merasakan dentuman secepat ini tapi aku menyukainya. Dan di sana aku mulai menyadari. Mungkin pencuri sialan itu berhasil mencuri hal lain selain dompetku dari dalam diriku.

Dia berhasil mencuri hatiku. Hatiku yang telah lama membeku.

Kupeluk erat dirinya. Dan masih mengusap kepalanya. Hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Mungkin dia tertidur. Karena kuyakin dia sangat lelah setelah semua yang telah kami alami hari ini. Ku angkat tubuhnya dan kubaringkan dirinya di tempat tidurku. Aku hanya memandangnya yang sedang tertidur dengan damainya. Kulit yang halus. Bibir yang tipis dan kecil. Wajah yang juga kecil. Aku baru sadar bahwa dia begitu mempesona.

"Kau benar-benar pencuri sialan. Bagaimana bisa setelah semua yang terjadi sekarang kau malah mencuri hatiku eoh?" gumamku sambil menatap wajahnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya dan

CUP

Aku mencium keningnya lembut.

"Jaljayo" gumamku. Lalu aku segera keluar membiarkannya tidur dan kemudian menutup dengan perlahan pintu kamarku.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

Rasanya aneh. Mengapa mereka yang biasanya sangat berisik itu tiba-tiba menjadi tenang dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aigoo, kalian ini kenapa eoh? Katakan sesuatu. Hening itu sama sekali bukan gaya kalian" ujarku.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di kantor, tepatnya di kantin kantor bersama dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mungkin yang membuat mereka bungkam adalah kehadiran orang lain di antara kami.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka kau dua kali kalah oleh namja imut dan terlihat polos sepertinya eoh?" ujar Kyungsoo. Ia berbicara tanpa mengedipkan matanya dan terus memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ya Baekhyun, aku membawanya ke kantor dan memperkenalkannya pada mereka. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk, yang lebih terlihat sok imut.

"Dan ini sangat membuktikan bahwa kau detektif bodoh yang kalah oleh namja yang bahkan lebih kecil darimu" ujar Kai.

"Aigoo, kalian itu kenapa sangat senang sekali menghinaku eoh? Aku membawanya ke sini bukan untuk mempermalukanku" gerutuku.

"Ah ya, bukankah seharusnya kau menangkapnya? Kau membawanya kesini karena kau berhasil menangkapnya kan? Kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal aneh bahwa kau tinggal bersamanya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang jelas sekarang aku tak bisa menangkapnya. Aku memperkenalkannya pada kalian, terutama padamu Kyungsoo, agar kau membantu untuk membelikan baju untuknya. Dia tak ada baju satupun di tempatku. Lihat memakai bajuku yang kebesaran membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang tak terurus"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Park Chanyeol" protes Baekhyun.

"Ya, ya, ya, tapi tubuhmu itu kecil Byun Baekhyun" dan ia hanya mendengus kesal. Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap kami berdua.

"Berapa lama kalian bertemu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya kembali.

"Kalian terlihat sangat akrab"

"Akrab apanya? Dia selalu menyebutku dengan kata-kata kasar. Aku tahu aku memang salah, tapi bukankah tak baik menyebut nama orang dengan sangat kasar?" protes Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Bukankah itu sebelum aku tahu namamu kan?" ujarku.

"Ne, setelah kau tahu namaku sekarang sering sekali kau menyebut Baekhyun bodoh, Baekhyun sialan, Baekhyun kecil, aigoo membuatku frustasi"

"Mwo? Kapan aku berkata seperti itu eoh?"

"Memang kau selalu berkata seperti itu, kau hanya tak merasa saja tuan detektif"

"Lihat, kalian sudah sangat akrab. Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Mwo? Memang kau kira hubungan kami ini apa eoh?" tanyaku.

"Kalian terlihat akrab dan mesra, apalagi kalau bukan-"

"Stop, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak oke?" aku segera memotong ucapan Kyungsoo sebelum ia melanjutkannya karena itu akan sangat membuatku malu dan mungkin aku akan salah tingkah. Aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedikit peka jika berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi aku tak mau sesuatu itu membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman. Untuk sekarang biarkanlah hubunganku dan Baekhyun seperti ini. Entah mau menyebut hubungan kami ini apa. Karena teman juga bukan, kenalan baru saja kemarin. Kalau misalkan disebut musuh mungkin itu lebih cocok untuk hubungan kami. Tapi sepertinya tak ada musuh yang tinggal bersama.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kubantu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pergi dengannya, carikan baju yang banyak untuknya. Aku dan Kai sedang ada pekerjaan. Bukankah kau sedang free?" tanyaku. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu apalagi? Ayo cepat berangkat" ujarku. Dan Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari kursinya di ikuti oleh Baekhyun meninggalkan aku dan Kai.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?" tanya Kai.

"Jangankan kau, akupun tak mengerti Kai. Tapi untuk sekarang memang ini yang harus aku lakukan. Dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku Kai"

"Jadi sekarang. Pekerjaan apa yang harus kita kerjakan eoh?"

Dan akupun menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Aku memberitahukan pada Kai bahwa aku menemukan markas kelompok pencuri besar. Aku berencana untuk menangkap kelompok pencuri itu. Dan aku memberitahukan rencananya pada Kai. Dan kamipun berbincang mengenai rencana itu.

.

._ChanBaek_

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku saat kulihat Baekhyun berdiam diri di depan TV dan kulihat ia sudah mengganti bajunya.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat. Rasanya memang aneh saat aku pulang sudah ada orang lain di rumahku.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun. Aku hanya menggeleng. Ini memang sudah malam. Tapi biasanya aku malas untuk makan malam. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lalu menarikku ke meja makan.

"Aku membuat makan malam. Kebetulan kau belum makan. Jadi kau harus makan sekarang" ujarnya girang mendudukanku di kursi meja makan dan ia sendiri duduk di hadapanku.

"Tunggu, kau juga belum makan?" tanyaku.

"Ne, aku sengaja menunggumu pulang untuk makan bersama" ujarnya. Aigoo, aku sedikit tersentuh.

"Lain kali jangan menungguku pulang. Karena belum tentu aku sudah makan atau belum. Dan jadwal pulang kerjaku juga tak menentu" ujarku. Dia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Maka dari itu. Mulai sekarang kau harus makan di rumah. Jika kau pulang telat kau harus memberitahuku. Aku tak suka makan sendirian. Rasanya sepi. Dan karena aku tak kerja, aku ingin sedikit berguna untukmu" ujarnya. Jika begini kami seperti pasangan suami istri saja. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku. Aigoo Park Chanyeol sadarlah.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Ani" jawabku.

"Kalau begitu aku minta nomor handphonemu" ujarku. Dia langsung tersenyum. Lalu kamipun bertukar nomor handphone.

Setelah selesai makan. Ia segera membereskan meja makan. Aku beranjak ke kamarku. Mungkin sekarang menjadi kamarku dan Baekhyun karena di apartemenku hanya ada satu kamar. Aku mengambil handuk berniat untuk mandi.

"Sudah kusiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi" ujar Baekhyun menghampiriku di kamar.

"Ne?"

"Sudah kusiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi" ulangnya. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ne, gomawo" ujarku lalu ku usap kepalanya. Sungguh aku merasa kami benar-benar seperti sepasang suami-istri. Aku sangat senang sekarang. Setidaknya aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengurusiku setelah sekian lama aku hidup sendiri.

Setelah selesai mandi aku bersiap untuk tidur. Hari ini sedikit lelah karena tadi setelah menyusun rencana dengan Kai. Aku dan Kai pergi ke markas kelompok pencuri itu. Sayangnya di sana telah kosong. Tak ada apapun di sana. Aku yakin mereka kabur dan berpindah tempat karena sudah memperkirakan aku akan datang lagi. Memang mereka sangat cerdik. Aku jadi harus menyelidiki lagi tentang mereka. Kulihat Bakehyun masih terdiam di depan TV.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja" ujarnya. Aku malah duduk di sampingnya.

"Wae?" tanyaku. Ia langsung menatapku.

"Aku ingin mencari kerja. Aku tak mau selalu merepotkanmu" ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mengusap kepalanya.

"Wah wah wah, boy, sejak kapan kau merasa merepotkanku eoh?" ia langsung melepaskan tanganku dari kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil. Di lihat dari KTPmu pun kau bahkan lebih muda dariku"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ini lahir di bulan Mei tahun 1992" aku sedikit terkejut.

"Aish, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja" jawabku.

"Tetap saja aku ini lebih tua darimu. Jadi jangan menganggapku anak kecil oke" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau ingin bekerja di mana?"

"Entahlah, menjadi waiters mungkin. Yang jelas bukan menjadi pencuri lagi"

"Itu bagus. Besok ku temani untuk mencari kerja"

"Jinjja?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan ia langsung memelukku.

"Gomawo" ujarnya. Aku hanya menahan napasku saat ia memelukku. Sungguh hatiku berdegup sangat kencang sekarang ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kau sebaik ini. Padahal aku sangat jahat padamu"

"Sudah kubilang kan, orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Dan untuk sekarang waktunya kau perbaiki segalanya. Arra?" ujarku dan ia hanya tersenyum sangat manis sambil mengangguk.

"Sekarang ayo tidur" ajakku. Dia terdiam sejenak.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau berbagi tempat tidur denganku?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin malam kau tidur di tempat tidurku juga. Kenapa baru sekarang kau sungkan eoh?"

"Aish, bukan begitu. Hanya saja-"

"Lalu kau mau tidur di mana? Di sofa ini? Terserahmu kalau kau tak merasa akan kedinginan jika tidur di sini" kulihat ia langsung menatapku.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja" akhirnya dia mengikutiku. Dan kamipun berbaring di tempat tidurku.

"Park Chanyeol" ujarnya saat kami telah berbaring bersama.

"Ne?"

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Mungkin suatu keberuntungan bagiku untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Kau terlalu memujiku"

"Tapi memang kenyataannya kau sangat baik" ujarnya. Aku langsung menoleh padanya. Ternyata ia sedang menatapku.

"Aku rasa aku yang berhutang banyak padamu"

"Kalau begitu bayarlah hutangmu" ujarku.

"Mwo?"

"Bayarlah. Di mulai dari sini" ujarku sambil menunjuk pipiku. Kuyakin ia mengerti apa yang aku maksud. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila dengan menyarankan dirinya untuk mencium pipiku. Kulihat ia sangat terkejut dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Aku merutuki diriku dalam hati. Kupikir aku memang sudah gila. Baru saja aku akan berkata bahwa aku hanya bercanda. Tapi apa yang Baekhyun lakukan langsung membuatku diam seketika.

CUP

Ya, ia mencium pipiku. Dengan lembut dan sukses membuat jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajahnya yang memerah kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Aku hanya tersenyum, ia terlihat sangat manis.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu" ujarnya. Lalu ia langsung berbalik memunggungiku. Kuyakin sekarang ini dia sangat malu. Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan aku menjadi orang yang tak normal seperti ini. Kuyakin dulu aku masih menyukai wanita. Dan semuanya berubah setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Dengannya yang bahkan lebih manis daripada seorang wanita. Aku hanya melihat punggung kecilnya. Masih dengan senyuman yang terampang di wajahku. Aku mulai menutup mataku menuju alam mimpi.

Chayeol PoV End

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

Author PoV

"Kamsahamida" ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbarengan. Chayeol baru saja mengantar Baekhyun untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dan akhirnya berhasil. Baekhyun di terima di sebuah Cafe yang dekat dengan kantor kepolisian tempat Chanyeol bekerja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aish, aku kan belum mulai bekerja. Bagaimana mau merayakan eoh? Aku belum punya uang"

"Memang kau pikir kemarin-kemarin kau mengeluarkan uang eoh? Sudahlah tak usah memikirkan hal itu. Masalah itu aku yang urus"

"Kau memang terlalu baik Park Chanyeol. Tapi tidak terimakasih. Aku tak mau selalu merepotkanmu"

"Pokoknya kau tak boleh menolak. Aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo dan Kai untuk ikut merayakannya"

"Yasudah, terserahmu sajalah"

"Aku akan ke kantor dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku ambil. Sekalian aku akan mengajak Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk merayakannya. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani, aku ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli. Kutunggu kalian saja di toko dekat sini ne" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Dan merekapun berpisah.

Baekhyun menuju sebuah toko kecil di dekat sana. Ia berniat untuk membeli minum dan beberapa camilan. Tetapi baru saja ia sampai di depan toko tersebut. Seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari sana sambil berlari. Baekhyun terkejut lalu anak tersebut melempar sebuah daging yang dibungkus rapi dengan plastik. Baekhyun menangkap daging tersebut. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tetapi kemudian penjaga toko tersbut keluar untuk mengejar anak tersebut. Di sanalah ia baru mengerti situasi apa sekarang ini.

"Aish, anak kurang ajar" teriak penjaga toko tersebut. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ah jadi kau komplotan anak itu ya?" tanyanya. Baekhyun langsung melotot terkejut walaupun matanya tetap saja sipit.

"Mwo? Ani, aku bukan komplotannya. Aku bukan pencuri" ujar Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau pegang itu eoh?"

"Ini anak tadi melemparkannya padaku. Aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku tak mengenal anak itu"

"Kau tak usah mengelak. Aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi" ujar penjaga itu.

"Mwo? Aigoo, Ahjumma sudah kubilang aku tak salah" ujar Baekhyun. Namun Ahjumma penjaga toko tersebut tak mendengarkan Baekhyun. Ia hanya membawa daging yang tadi ada di tangan Baekhyun dan langsung menyeret Baekhyun ke kantor polisi yang kebetulan dekat dengan toko itu.

"Sungguh Pak Polisi, aku bukan pencuri. Anak yang tadi mencuri melemparkan daging yang di curinya padaku. Aku berniat membeli minuman dan camilan di toko itu" ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Baekhyun?" suara berat mengintrupsi mereka. Baekhyun menoleh. Dan ia semakin terkejut tatkala ia melihat Chanyeol beserta dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya menghampiri.

"Dia mencuri daging dari tokoku" ujar Ahjumma penjaga toko.

"Mwo? Sudah kubilang aku bukan pencuri"

"Baiklah aku akan menanyai beberapa pertanyaan" ujar Pak Polisi di sana.

"Tanya saja, lagipula aku bukan pencuri" ujar Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang kau juga tak mempercayaiku Park Chanyeol? Sudah kubilang aku tak melakukannya" tegas Baekhyun.

"Mana ada pencuri yang mengaku. Pak Polisi tolong periksa dia" ujar Ahjumma itu. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun.

CEKLEK

Borgol terpasang di kedua tangan Baekhyun. Polisi akan membawa Baekhyun ke ruang pemeriksaan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun dengan kecewa.

"Park Chanyeol, kau sungguh akan melakukan ini eoh? Kau sungguh tak mempercayaiku?" ujar Baekhyun seraya di seret oleh petugas kepolisian.

"Park Chanyeol sialan, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Semua orang pasti pernah melakukan hal buruk. Tapi tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku telah berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Dan sekarang setelah aku berusaha, kau membalasnya dengan ini eoh? Kau benar-benar sialan" ujar Baekhyun dan iapun menghilang di balik pintu tempat ia akan di periksa. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Apa benar kau tak mempercayainya?" tanya Kyungsoo menghampiri.

"Bukankah kita akan merayakan dirinya yang telah mendapatkan pekerjaan? Bukankah mustahil ia mengacaukan semuanya hanya untuk mencuri daging?" ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak tahu Kyungsoo, aku tak tahu siapa yang harus aku percaya" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau ini seorang detektif. Bukankah sangat mudah bagimu menganalisis orang lain eoh? Kau yang paling tahu dia berbohong atau tidak" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau dia tak melakukannya"

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal membuktikan bahwa dia tak bersalah" ujar Kai.

"Kita harus menemukan pencuri yang asli" lanjut Kai.

"Bukankah itu memang pekerjaanmu eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Kai, aku butuh bantuanmu" dan merekapun bergegas untuk mencari pencuri yang sebenarnya.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

"Hei nak, aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Chanyeol pada seorang anak laki-laki di sebuah gang sempit. Anak laki-laki itu sedang menyantap sebuah ramen.

"Mwo?" tanyanya.

"Kemari" ajak Chanyeol seraya melambai pada anak laki-laki itu. Dan saat anak laik-laki itu menghampirinya.

CEKLEK

Chanyeol memborgol kedua tangannya.

"Aku butuh dirimu untuk membuat kesaksian yang sebenarnya bahwa kau telah mencuri di toko dekat kantor kepolisian, dan kau melimpahkan kesalahan pada orang yang tak bersalah" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Terlihat anak laki-laki itu bergetar.

"A-aku tak melakukannya" elaknya.

"Ceritanya akan berbeda kalau saja kau tak ada pada cctv yang terpampang di dalam toko dan menangkap aksimu yang sedang mencuri. Juga yang terpampang di depan toko yang menangkap aksimu melempar daging pada pengunjung yang ada di depan toko" ujar Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki tersebut langsung berlari, hanya saja segera di hadang oleh Kai yang sudah bersiap di sana. Ia akan berlari ke sebelah kiri dan di sana ada Kyungsoo yang sudah berjaga.

"Sayang sekali nak, kau tak bisa kemana-mana" ujar Chanyeol. Dan iapun langsung di giring Kai, dan di bawa ke mobil patroli menuju kantor kepolisian pusat.

.

.

_ChanBaek_

.

.

Baekhyun menggerutu seraya keluar dari kantor polisi itu. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Setelah semua kesalah pahaman selesai. Akhirnya Baekhyun di biarkan keluar, dan Ahjumma itupun meminta maaf pada Baekhyun.

"Kau marah?" tanya Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tak menjawabnya.

"Kuyakin kau marah padaku. Jadi Mianhae" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih tak meresponnya.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun, setidaknya jawab aku" Baekhyun masih saja tetap berjalan.

GREP

"Aku paling tak suka di acuhkan" ujar Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Mianhae" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Dan di sana Baekhyun langsung menitikkan air matanya.

"Omo, kenapa kau malah menangis eoh?"

"Hiks, Aku kesal padamu bodoh. Aku kesal karena kau tak mempercayaiku. Aku kesal padahal aku sudah tersentuh karena kau sangat baik padaku. Aku terlalu percaya diri bahwa kau akan mempercayaiku. Hatiku sakit saat kau melihatku dengan tatapan kecewa dan di sana aku tahu kau tak mempercayaiku. Padahal hiks, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi orang baik dan berguna, aku-mph" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Akhirnya kau mengehntikan tangisanmu" ujar Chanyeol dan

BLUSH

Baekhyun langsung memblushing ria.

"Bodoh" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku tak percaya padamu aku tak akan berusaha untuk menemukan pencuri yang asli. Kalau aku tak percaya padamu aku mungkin tak akan meminta maaf padamu" ujar Chanyeol lembut. Ia lalu membawa Baekhyun pada pelukannya.

"Mianhae, mianhae jika aku membuatmu kecewa. Aku tahu kau berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik. Mian" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalas pelukannya.

"Tapi yang kutahu kau memang seorang pencuri" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, kau masih menganggapku pencuri eoh?" tanya Baekhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne, kau seorang pencuri, pencuri yang telah mencuri hatiku" ujar Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun mematung. Tapi tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara tawa dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, sejak kapan kau belajar menggombal eoh? Dan aku ini namja, tak mempan di gombali olehmu" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan tawanya. Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Lalu ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Membuat Baekhyun menahan napas karena jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Aku memang tak pandai berkata-kata. Mungkin aku memang lebih senang menunjukannya dengan caraku sendiri" ujar Chanyeol. Dan dengan itu ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Dan

CUP

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun. Kali ini lebih lama dan lebih terkesan 'liar' daripada ciuman pertama tadi. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tak terkejut ataupun membulatkan matanya lagi. Ia bahkan menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka tak sadar bahwa meraka sedang berada di tempat umum. Bahkan belum jauh dari kantor kepolisian. Membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh menyaksikan adegan ciuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya mereka hanya merasa bahwa dunia milik mereka berdua. Dengan merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Mereka menikmati ciuman mereka.

Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang pencuri sialan yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Tapi meskipun begitu berkat Baekhyun ia belajar tentang bagaimana hidup. Dan betapa kejamnya dunia ini.

Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah seorang Detektif bodoh yang berhasil hatinya ia curi. Tapi sepertinya ia lebih bodoh karena iapun tertarik pada seorang dekektif bodoh.

Menurut Kai dan Kyungsoo mereka sama-sama bodoh karena saling mencintai orang bodoh.

Menurut readers bagaimana?

Tolong tulis komentar kalian mengenai kisah mereka berdua ini yaaa.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N : Ahahaha *Ketawa Evil xD**

 **Gimana? membosankankah? tidak memuaskankah?**

 **komentar bisa dikirim melalui review**

 **so tinggalkan jejak ne**

 **Yosh *TebarSenyumnyaONEw~**


End file.
